The Crystal's Tears Saga
by Sasimi-Sakura
Summary: Princess Lady Chibiusagi is new to being Queen. Many changes are happening in her life. She learns that she can't use her family's Crystal to protect her kingdom. Then trouble comes.
1. The Crystal's Tears Saga: Part 1

Crystal Tokyo, 4002, March 15th  
  
Princess Lady Selenity knelt on the cold stone floor of the chamber. Her hands held in a prayer-like stance, she made no movement at all. Only her sides slightly rose as she took in breath. Her pink hair was not worn up, and it cascaded down her back and curled into multiple coils around her. In front of her was the dormant body of Queen Selenity.  
Helios opened the door of the chamber without a sound, and sighed inside at the sight of his Lady. He walked up behind her and placed a hand on her back. She still didn't move.  
Her sighed out loud this time, however quietly, and picked up the chain lying on the ground next to her. On it was a piece of clear, cut diamond, but it had no fire in it. He opened the clasp at the end with practiced ease, and lifted it around Lady Selenity's neck. He spoke to her softly while her closed the clasp again.  
"Just because you can't use this crystal doesn't mean you can't wear it. You just need to get to know it for it to work. You must wear it, so that everyone will know of your status now."  
Lady Selenity finally moved. She lifted her hands and gently released the clasp. She removed it from her slender neck and hurled it against the wall next to her. It clattered to the floor unbroken. She spoke.  
"I will not wear the thing that refused to save my mother."  
Helios looked at her, without her turning to face him. He walked over to where the crystal lay, while speaking in the same quiet voice. "The coronation is in four days, our wedding is in three days, and if you won't wear the crystal neither of those events can take place." He pocketed the chain and walked back to the Lady. He kissed her on the cheek and left the room, closing the door behind him.  
She finally lifted herself from the floor, stretching tight legs, and left the room herself. She closed the door after her, not wanting to look at the body of her late mother.  
  
Crystal Tokyo, 4005, March 18th  
  
Queen Chibiusagi sat in the palace gardens, lounging on a plush chair. She was thinking about something. It was the one-year anniversary of her wedding with Helios. All her friends were preparing a party, but she couldn't forget that she still couldn't use the Silver Crystal. It couldn't protect her or her loved ones. And when she had children, it wouldn't ensure their Moon lifespan. That was her main worry. She didn't want her children to have wrinkles while she had rosy smooth skin. Most of all, she didn't want her children to die while she still looked as if she was 23.  
Her friend Minako walked up to her, and sat down in the chair at the new queen's side. She looked at the worry on Chibiusagi's face, but decided not to say anything. She was a queen now too. Chibiusagi would have to learn to cope on her own.  
Chibiusa decided to speak first. "I heard you were crowned in secret yesterday." Minako nodded and looked back at Chibiusa. "Yes, and I'm glad I'm still single. Remember when Makoto had Princess Chiisa?"  
Chibiusagi laughed and closed her eyes. "Yes, that was funny. She was already queen then, right?" Minako nodded. "She staged everything. We all knew it wasn't real, though! Chiisa is from Jupiter, however, so as an adopted princess she's still not of a different background." Minako laughed. "Who would think that Makoto would want to adopt?"  
They were quiet suddenly, as Helios walked up to them. He wasn't smiling as he looked at the two of them.  
"There's trouble right outside our solar system."  
Chibiusa sat up and stopped grinning. She had been dreading this ever since she was crowned with Helios. She knew she would be useless at a time like this, except to get in the way of fighting correctly.  
The little pink stick she used to use fell out of one of her skirt's many hidden pockets. She picked it up again, and wondered angrily if she should burn it. She decided not to, and followed Helios out of the garden.  
As she left, a black something dropped from the ceiling. It fell onto her back, and quickly covered her eyes and mouth. She suddenly couldn't breathe. She tried to scream as she ripped the black blot off her face. She heard Helios shouting in the background. Nothing mattered anymore, as all energy left her. A flash of light so bright she saw it through her inky mask flared, and that was the last thing she saw.  
She woke up two days later in a fluffy bed. She saw a smiling Helios above her, and then she felt for her crystal. It was still on her neck, but it felt strange. She lifted it, and could feel its power inside her. She looked up at him inquisitively. He grinned and told her the whole thing.  
He saw the black inkblot fall on her face, and fumbled as he remembered a spell to explode it. It didn't work, so he used the golden crystal on it. By that time, the blot had crept down her neck, and was speedily covering her waist. The spell he used was so powerful, it had hurt her more that it hurt the inkblot, and it had chipped the crystal. She almost died from a burn on her side.  
Chibiusagi lost all cool as she heard what had happened. She screeched at Helios, "You maniac! You could have killed me! I hate you! You broke my crystal, you lousy-" She continued to rant and curse until she lost her breath. Helios called to worried faces a few feet behind him, "She's perfectly all right now."  
She glared at him one last time, and then touched her crystal. It wasn't chipped. But she could feel its power entering her body, energizing her again. She cussed once more, and sat up. She kicked the covers off and stood up, straining against Helios pushing her down. "I have to go see Mother and pray!"  
He let her go as she ran down the hall, only stopping in her wardrobe to put on a dress. She was ecstatic, but tried to hide it. The crystal's trapped energy was healing her.  
But somehow she knew it meant only bad things.  
  
*To Next*  
  
  
Author's Note: This is going to be the most boring chapter in this story. From this point forward, there'll be fighting and action, including the first back-in-time adventure of Chibiusa's in over 500 years, and the first new transformation she's had in over 2000. That one will be humorous as well. Please don't burn me in your reviews! ^.^;; This one just sets the story.  



	2. The Crystal's Tears Saga: Part 2

The new Queen Selenity rushed into the huge stone chamber holding her mother's dormant body. She didn't pause to look at the moving gold carvings on the cold marble walls. She knelt in from of the clear crystal casket and looked at her mother.  
She knew that she wasn't dead. People from the Moon had such a long lifespan that they were almost immortal. In that sense, their bodies didn't turn to dust like normal people. It was as if the person was in a coma. Forever. Queen Selenity had never liked that idea, because she thought that it was unsettling for her to look 8 years old and actually be 904. But, now that she thought about it, it was better to look young your whole life, up to all 4000 years of it.  
The crystal around her neck was slowly feeding her body trapped energy to heal her burns from Helios's protective attack. But somehow, she knew it wasn't good. It was doing it of its own free will. She wasn't controlling it, and didn't that mean that it might let someone else use it? Her mother's neck looked bare without the chain.  
She left the room after a few hours, hungry at last. She had slept for 2 days. The pink-haired lady walked down grand flights of stairs into her personal dining hall. Helios must have been waiting for a longer time than she had thought, because he was sleeping with his head on the table. She burst out laughing. He lifted his head sleepily, and frowned at her laughing. She sat down at the table and looked at a pair of engraved doors. Suddenly, a horde of servants weighed down with food entered. She looked on delightedly, and dug in.  
One hour later, she sat back and sighed contentedly. Of the 14 pounds of food before, only 1 and a third remained. Helios looked at her, slightly annoyed, as he finished his first plate. He got up and dragged her out of the room, against her protests. She would get fat if she did this every meal.  
She pulled away and grinned mischievously. The queen walked to her chambers again, and weighed herself. She hadn't gained a pound.  
"Hah! You lose, Helios!"  
He smiled and gave her a gold coin. "You win the bet."  
She glanced at him one last time before plopping onto the gigantic bed in the room. She fell through a few inches of cloud before coming to a stop. After rolling around a few times and looking at her crystal hopefully, she picked up the pink wand on a bedside table. The lady rolled it around in her hands a few times, and got up.  
"Moon Crisis Make-Up!"  
Nothing happened.  
She tried a different chant, and another, but nothing happened.  
  
Three hours later, she sat on the bed again, out of breath. Helios was still leaning on the doorframe, waiting for her to stop. "Do you need some help?" Chibiusagi leered at him before demanding yes.  
"Then this is what you need to do."  
He took the wand and tapped it on his horn. It grew longer, and the heart changed to a star. He handed it back and asked her to say what she thought at the moment.  
"What's this going to do, you nasty-"  
With a flash of light, her dress disappeared and she wore a pink and yellow fuku. "Thank you Helios!" She gave him a huge hug and ran off towards Setsuna's monitoring room.  
  
She watched the huge black blot cover a star on the screen before her. She watched the star explode into a million pieces. She watched it over and over again, without understanding it once. Setsuna changed the picture again, this time to a library. Books flew through the air, and black inkblots zoomed after them, ripping them to shreds.  
"The sure don't like our literature, eh, Setsuna?"  
Setsuna stared at her for a moment, without saying anything.  
"But what should we do? It's not like I can help."  
"Yes you can, Lady Chibiusa! You can go back to where they came from and ask what they want."  
"No way!"  
"You'll have to. I think that's the only way to keep them from attacking. We'll use you as bait."  
"No way in hell!"  
  
The next day, Chibiusagi was standing outside the palace crying her head off. "I hate you Setsuna! Die die die!" She turned away and looked for the first time at her kingdom with watery eyes.  
She felt she would faint.  
Huge crystal buildings covered busy streets. Dark thick smoke layered the sky, making it hard for her to see the sun. People walked past her without seeing her. No one noticed who she was, and she couldn't believe that this ugly yet beautiful city belonged to her.  
First things first, she took out her wand and transformed. Afterwards, she wondered why none of the people found it out of the ordinary. She didn't have time at the moment, because a group of the inkblots had flown into her.  
"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"  
Sadly, nothing happened and the blots closed in.  
"I need a god-damned attack! Jeez!"  
She knew what to do suddenly, and opened her hands to release a blast of pink light…Like Helios's. The blots fell around her. It was raining ink! There were too many blots, covering her, churning her into one of them.  
She closed her eyes until it stopped, then opened them. She was completely covered in ink. It itched. She had a feeling her eyes had turned black too.  
"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwww!"  
She ran screaming against the palace doors, trying to get back in. 50,000 feet above her, Setsuna and Helios looked down at her disgustedly.  
"Why did she have to be used as bait, Setsuna? She's like a child trapped in an adult's body."  
"You'll see, Helios."  
  
*To Next*  



End file.
